Digimon X-Warriors
Digimon X-Warriors is two seasons of a special Digimon short series starting in October 2013. Created by Talix Story In the Digital World everything seems to be okay until darkness enters trying to steal all the digimon eggs and to eliminate the Five Guardians of the Digimon World; it's not until most of the digimon discover that the Seven Great Demon Lords are the true masterminds of this crusade. Attempting to stop the lords, three digimon travel to the human world to find the chosen ones--a skateboarder, a computer expert, and an adventurer. With the new digidestined trying to purify the world, the Demon Lords creates an evil digimon as their dark agent to execute the so-called saviors for good while two mysterious partners and digimon arrive creating more trouble. Digidestined/ Partners *Junior is the leader of the digidestined and he's a cocky skateboarder who always find a way out of trouble. Dorumon is Junior's digimon. Dorumon (rookie) can digivolve from Dodomon (baby) and Dorimon (in-training) to Dorugamon (Champion), DoruGreymon (Ultimate) and Doruguramon (Mega). *Teddy is the info guy of the digidestined and in the human world; he is a computer expert who knows everything. Koemon is Teddy's digimon. Koemon (rookie) can digivolve from Yuramon (baby) and Tanemon (in-training) to Hookmon (Champion), Armormon (Ultimate) and Cannondramon(Mega). *Ivy is the wild person of the digidestined; she is an inspiring adventurer and loves dancing. Fanbeemon is Ivy's digimon. Fanbeemon (rookie) can digivolve from Pupumon (baby) and Purorumon (in-training) to Waspamon (Champion), Cannonbeemon (Ultimate) and TigerVespamon (Mega). The Eclipse Duo *Blaze is a mysterious tamer in the DigiWorld; he and his sister, Lana, mysteriously arrive several days later after the digidestined arrived. His digimon partner is Coronamon. Coronamon (rookie) can digivolve from Sunmon (in-training) to Firamon (Champion), Flaremon (Ultimate) and Apollomon (Mega). *Lana is another mysterious tamer in the DigiWorld; she and her brother, Blaze, mysteriously arrive several days later after the digidestined arrived. Her digimon partner is Lunamon. Lunamon (rookie) can digivolve from Moonmon (in-training) to Lekismon (Champion), Crescemon (Ultimate) and Dianamon (Mega). The Five Guardians of the Digital World *Fanglongmon (leader) *Azulongmon *Zhuqiaomon *Baihumon *Ebonwumon Villains: The Seven Great Demon Lords *Barbamon *Beelzemon *Belphemon Rage Mode, *Daemon *Leviamon *Lilithmon *Lucemon Chaos Mode (leader) *Dracmon is the Demon Lords' dark agent who was created to stop the digidestined. Dracmon (rookie) can digivolve to Sangloumon (Champion), Matadormon (Ultimate) and GranDracmon (Mega). Episodes Season 1 #Destined to Call (1) #Time to Battle (2) #Stone Hard #Enter Trimon #Nice Icemon Baby #Fallen Heroes and Foes #A Knight Not to Remember #Cyberdramon's Virtual Showdown #Re-Digivolution Complete (1) #Heart of Darkness (2) #The Light Source (3) #Dorumon Evolves! (4) #Stings of Nightmare #Battle of the Digimon (1) #The Solar and Lunar Eclipse Connection (2) #The Misadventures of Egg-sitting #Hidden Senses #Fistful of Defeats #Run Lana Run #Pure Crystal Search #Fearless and Dangerous #Dreams of Luck #It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad DigiWorld (1) #It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad DigiWorld (2) Season 2 #The Fall of Azulongmon (1) #The Rise of DoruGreymon (2) #Leader of the Whack #FlameDevimon Arrives! #The Four Hunters of Mistfits #Simplicity #Keymon's Success to Delight #The Ark of Destiny #Digidestinded Switcheroo #The Five Guardians Unite! #Worst of Both Worlds #Beyond the Limits #Grizzlymon vs. Cannonbeemon #A Story That Fits Great #Extreme Measures #Where's Junior? (1) #Courage of the Heart (2) #True Leaders #Reality Check #Journey Through Time (1) #Worlds Collide (2) #The Lords' Master Plan (3) #Barbamon's Last Stand (4) #The Grand Digivolution (5) Category:TV Series Category:Talix Category:Digimon X-Warriors Category:DigiFanon